


Flores e Serpentes

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: O caminho quase sempre independente de Kim Jongyeon, uma tatuadora que ama o que faz, se cruza com o de Kim Minhee quando a estudante de arquitetura entra pela porta de seu estúdio na noite do trote da faculdade; não esperava se apaixonar com uma pessoa que parecia ser o seu extremo oposto, mas aconteceu. E como havia acontecido, teria que aprender a lidar com seu amor aparentemente unilateral.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Flores e Serpentes

**Author's Note:**

> Capa utilizada no Spirit feita pela Ray e pela Bia (baobao), betado pela incrível Dulce. Obrigada, meninas!
> 
> meu twitter agora é @indelikaido!

_Sem dor, sem beijinhos._

Do alto de seus vinte e cinco anos, Kim Jongyeon podia afirmar com certeza de que jamais reclamaria de ficar até tarde no estúdio por causa de um pedido de última hora. Afinal, como poderia reclamar de algo que havia colocado _ela_ em sua vida?

O caminho até aquela conclusão havia sido um pouco lento e tortuoso, cheio de espinhos.

Jongyeon não saberia dizer quando realmente admitiu para si mesma que estava se apaixonando pela estudante de Arquitetura, mas sabia muito bem o processo até chegar onde estava agora.

Seu estúdio de tatuagem sempre era muito lotado e ficava em uma parte simpática de um bairro famoso pela vida noturna, então estava acostumada aos mais variados tipos de clientes. Gostava do que fazia desde os dezoito, e quando mais velha tinha plena certeza de que morreria com uma maquininha na mão, fazendo _bzz bzz_ com os clientes que tanto amava até o último suspiro.

Era uma sexta-feira típica. Estava descansando na recepção do estúdio depois de uma sessão um pouco longa demais, os músculos todos tensos por causa de horas passadas na mesma posição, e só esperava dar dez da noite para poder ir a algum bar aproveitar com os colegas de trabalho — ainda dentro de suas respectivas salas, Junmyeon e Baekhyun sempre tinham clientes nos últimos horários —. Achou que teria uma horinha de paz e descanso, mas a grande porta preta do estúdio se abriu, revelando um grupo de cinco pessoas.

Quem entrou primeiro foi uma garota ruiva, estrangeira, que segurava a mão de um rapaz semi-bêbado que carregava um sorriso idiota e corajoso _até demais_ no rosto. Logo atrás vinha um garoto baixinho que usava óculos redondos e se encolhia de frio no cardigã azul escuro e duas outras garotas. Jongyeon se demorou um pouquinho mais nessas duas, que pareciam estar muito deslocadas. A primeira delas era vagamente familiar para si; talvez fosse uma daquelas garotas super famosinhas que seguia no Instagram, uma tal de Seulgi, mas não tinha tanta certeza olhando de longe.

A outra era a menina mais bonita que havia visto em toda sua vida. Ela retribuía o olhar com um pouco de timidez, o cabelo castanho escuro ondulando com o vento frio que entrava pelas largas janelas. Gravaria aquilo em sua mente por um bom tempo: calça de cintura alta marcando a cintura fininha, os cabelos castanhos ligeiramente longos roçando os ombros cobertos pela camisa vermelha e branca. Notou as bochechas coradas por conta do frio, era difícil não notá-las. Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, tornando a encarar o estranho casal de amigos à sua frente.

— No que posso ajudar? — Indagou após pigarrear, largando o celular em cima do balcão. Estava tão animada colhendo frutinhas no _Animal Crossing_ …

— Gostaríamos de saber se você tem algum horário na agenda. Ele quer fazer uma tatuagem. — A ruiva falou, sorrindo. O rapaz se agarrava a seu braço como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, assentindo lentamente.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção do grupo. A uma segunda olhada, todos pareciam ser muito novos. — Quantos anos você tem, campeão?

— Dezenove. — Murmurou, encarando a tatuadora. — Meu nome é Sehun.

— Certo. Hm, Sehun, eu adoraria fazer isso e ver sua cara de arrependimento no dia seguinte, mas está bem tarde. É melhor voltar para casa. — Sugeriu docilmente, sorrindo para os cinco.

— Por favor, moça. É o trote dele, acabou de entrar no curso… Coisa pequena. A gente paga certinho. — Seulgi foi quem falou daquela vez, dando um passo à frente. Agora tinha plena certeza de que a conhecia; gostava bastante de ver os _looks_ que ela montava.

Riu baixinho, levantando-se balançando a cabeça. Naquele exato momento, Junmyeon saiu da sala que usava, seu cliente deixando o ambiente logo em seguida.

— Junma. Você consegue fazer mais uma? Eu te ajudo, mas tô mole demais pra tatuar de novo. — Pediu ao amigo, indicando com a cabeça o jovem Sehun, que agora estava de pé por conta própria.

— O que eu não faço por você, mulher? — Suspirou, abrindo a porta da sala principal do estúdio, onde Jongyeon normalmente ficava. — Entrem, mas não quero ver bagunça no meu sofá de couro novinho.

Entraram os cinco estudantes juntos, seguidos por JongYeon. Foi ela quem decalcou e desenhou o pedido bêbado de Sehun, que no fim só queria fazer uma referência ao filme _It_ e escreveria LOSER — com o famigerado V vermelho por cima do S — na costela. Viu com certo divertimento quando Junmyeon olhou de um jeito diferente para o rapaz quando ele tirou a blusa e deitou na maca esterilizada. Ele se dedicou ao trabalho ridiculamente simples e os três permaneciam de pé, olhando com curiosidade o processo e conversando com o tatuador, animados.

Ela não fazia parte desse grupo.

A garota que tinha lhe saltado aos olhos continuava sentada perto de sua bancada de trabalho, arrumadinha no sofá de couro vermelho, uma ovelha no meio da escuridão que era aquela sala do estúdio. Parecia estar deslocada e ansiosa.

Apontou dois dedos para ela e sinalizou para que chegasse perto e sentasse de frente para si, tomando uma coragem que sabia que tinha de sobra.

MinHee demorou a perceber o que desejava. Estava perdida demais, a mente nublada por causa dos drinks que tinha tomado alguns minutos antes de decidirem ir ao estúdio, e não conseguira processar a imagem daquela mulher. Aquela… Ela era linda de um jeito diferente, muito diferente do que estava acostumada. Os cabelos loiros caíam em ondas perfeitas até a metade das costas e ela tinha um _sidecut_ do lado direito da cabeça, o que era muito legal e corajoso — jamais conseguiria abrir mão de seu cabelo para fazer algo como aquilo —, e ela tinha um piercing no lábio inferior, atravessando-lhe a carne, e outro no septo.

Levantou-se, as pernas um pouco trêmulas, e sentou no banquinho alto, bisbilhotando rapidamente o caderno de desenhos dela. Acabou se perdendo um pouco quando notou a mão delicada, as unhas curtas pintadas com um amarelo clarinho: a única coisa _doce_ que havia ali naquela composição. A pele que a blusa revelava era marcada por muitas tatuagens, a maioria delas de formas geométricas e desenhos enigmáticos que não conseguiria compreender. Uma pequena cobra entrelaçava-lhe o pulso da mão esquerda e o decote da blusa mostrava duas roseiras delicadas, uma de cada lado de sua clavícula em perfeita simetria.

Sentiu-se enjoada por alguns segundos, tentando ao máximo não exprimir o nervosismo que sentia. O perfume dela era inebriante, gostoso.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou, ligeiramente preocupada. A estudante assentiu, apesar de estar um pouco pálida.

— Bebi demais, só isso. — Explicou com um pouco de vergonha, olhando para os amigos que se divertiam com a dor do novato.

— Olha, bebendo? Você tem cara de quem é menor de idade, guria.

Riu baixinho e deu de ombros, admitindo internamente de que realmente parecia ser mais nova do que realmente era. Jongyeon achou ela uma _graça._ — Tenho vinte e um. Não sou tão nova assim.

— Entendi. Vai querer fazer uma tatuagem hoje?

Arregalou os olhos, quase saltando do banco.

— Não, credo, jamais.

A tatuadora pendeu a cabeça para o lado, ligeiramente intrigada com aquela reação.

— Você acha feio?

— N-não, não é isso! — Se apressou em dizer, sentindo que estava entrando em apuros. — Você é muito bonita. Quer dizer, suas tatuagens são muito bonitas! Puta que pariu…

— Sem pressa. — Sorriu com malícia, apreciando a forma como o rubor tomava conta do rosto da outra. Uma parte de seu ego insuportavelmente grande sentiu-se massageado ao ouvir o elogio que escorregou dos lábios bonitos, tão inusitado que parecia até ilusão.

— O que eu queria dizer é que eu não faria porque eu tenho medo, pavor, de agulhas. Não me dou bem com elas.

— E… sair para tomar um café? Você também teria medo disso? — Arriscou perguntar, se debruçando sobre a bancada. Apesar da timidez, ela sequer piscou; a estudante se manteve parada, sustentando seu olhar.

— Você nem sabe o meu nome e quer me chamar para tomar café? — Provocou, cruzando os braços. Sentiu-se satisfeita ao ver o sorriso bonito da mais velha. — É Min-hee, já que está com medo de perguntar.

— Jongyeon. — Estendeu a mão e elas se cumprimentaram, mesmo que os outros da sala já começassem a se movimentar para ir embora. — Vou fazer o seguinte, vou anotar o meu número e você decide se me chama. Pode ser, boneca?

Sentiu os olhares dos amigos queimarem em suas costas e agradeceu pelo silêncio. Não sabia se teria coragem de continuar conversando com Jongyeon se eles começassem a fazer piadinhas. Ela arrancou um pedaço da página do caderno, que carregava o desenho de uma rosa, e anotou o número e o nome com uma caligrafia bonita.

— Foi um prazer te conhecer. — Murmurou, levantando-se do banco. A loira balançou a cabeça, os olhos bem desenhadinhos quase sumindo em um sorriso que tomava todo o rosto.

— O prazer foi todo meu.

Estava ansiosa para saber se ela mandaria uma mensagem.

[...]

Quando encontrou Jongyeon pela segunda vez, não sabia o que esperar. A conversa por mensagens tinha sido leve, sem segundas intenções, mas enquanto esperava pela tatuadora começava a se perguntar se teria coragem de acreditar naquilo até o fim do dia.

Ela chegou no café pouco tempo depois de si, um moletom preto cobrindo as tatuagens que tinha visto naquela noite em que se conheceram. O cabelo também estava preso e o piercing do septo estava escondido, mas ainda assim atraía alguns olhares para si conforme atravessava o salão.

— Espero não ter me atrasado…

— Não se atrasou, está tudo bem.

Sorriu pequeno e pegou o cardápio, alheia à expressão melancólica da mais nova.

Quando se conheceram, Minhee não estava em uma época boa. A um ano de terminar a faculdade de Arquitetura, estava que nem louca atrás de um estágio e o namoro que tinha há meses com Kyungsoo não estava indo nada bem e sentia-se culpada. Isso tudo lhe pesava nos ombros e lhe enchia a cabeça.

Por isso, talvez, em algum momento daquele encontro que não era bem um encontro, os olhos começaram a lacrimejar e quase chorou na frente de Jongyeon. A mais velha percebeu e interrompeu sua narrativa engraçada sobre o que havia acontecido nas duas semanas que tinham se passado desde que o grupo de amigos apareceu no estúdio — uma narrativa que envolvia Sehun indo lá pelo menos umas três vezes para tomar coragem e pedir o número de Junmyeon, o tatuador que tinha achado um amor de pessoa e em quem estava muito interessado — e a encarou com curiosidade, tentando compreender a tristeza repentina. Quando conversavam pelo celular nunca falavam de coisas sérias, e no máximo sabia que ela estava dedicando grande parte de seu tempo à faculdade.

— O que aconteceu, Min? Eu falei algo de ruim? Está com dor?

Negou com a cabeça, enfiando o rosto entre as mãos. O café que tomava já estava acabado, mas talvez fosse uma boa ideia tomar outro. — Eu só fico assim às vezes.

— Muita pressão por causa da faculdade? Eu estava assim também quando decidi começar um curso, mas era porque eu não combinava muito com esse tipo de carreira. — Disse gentilmente, oferecendo a ela um gole de seu frappuccino de coco. — Tinha dias em que eu ficava imprestável, não conseguia fazer nada e nem queria falar com as pessoas.

Bebeu um pouco do frappuccino, estranhando o gosto pouco familiar. Geralmente preferia as bebidas quentes, mas não era de todo ruim.

— Um pouco da faculdade, um pouco do meu relacionamento. Parece que eu não sou capaz de sustentar as coisas por muito tempo.

Os olhos bonitos da tatuadora pareceram cintilar ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Chutou bem longe a inveja que sentiu naquele momento, porque não contava que a mais nova já namorasse com alguém. Quando a viu pela primeira vez, parecia que o cosmos tinha finalmente conspirado a seu favor e colocado em seu caminho a garota perfeita, mas aquilo era um pouco doloroso, se é que poderia usar aquela expressão para rotular um sentimento que ainda não passava de uma paixão platônica.

— Você namora? — Indagou com cautela, mesmo que fosse uma pergunta retórica. Ela assentiu, os olhos ainda marejados.

— Namoro com aquele outro garoto que foi com a gente para o estúdio, o Kyungsoo, há alguns meses. Nós estamos brigando muito ultimamente porque ele vai trocar de curso para fazer faculdade em outro país e quer que eu vá junto. Meus pais até gostam dele e aprovam a ideia…

— Uau. — Murmurou, franzindo o cenho. De repente sentiu que era mais interessante brincar com o canudo do copo, mexendo nos flocos de coco que estavam nos cantinhos. — E você quer ir?

Minhee olhou para as próprias mãos, e o olhar de Jongyeon também recaiu sobre elas. Havia um anel de compromisso ali, no qual não havia reparado na primeira noite, mas também havia uma tremedeira, uma ansiedade que envolvia ela por completo.

— Não. Eu pensei que era o que eu queria, mas não quero sair daqui. Não quero largar o meu curso, nem os meus amigos, eu não vejo nosso relacionamento como algo que suportaria uma mudança dessa magnitude.

— Então me parece que você tem uma decisão. — Deu de ombros, apesar de manter o tom da conversa naquela calmaria. Não sabia como consolar a nova amiga e sentia estar pisando em ovos.

— Eu o amo, isso não é fácil assim. Apesar de não ser um amor tão forte a ponto de irmos morar juntos, ele ainda é meu melhor amigo. Ou era, porque ele tem sido um pouco babaca nos últimos dias. — Sua voz saía baixinha, quase morrendo no meio das frases. Jongyeon podia notar que havia cansaço ali, naqueles olhos vívidos.

— Bom, eu espero que você consiga resolver isso. — Sorriu na direção da garota, retomando a postura quase que sempre _galanteadora_. — A tristeza não te cai bem.

Naquela tarde, voltou para o apartamento com uma nuvem negra pairando sobre sua cabeça. Depois de tantas conversas online e o papo raso que seguiu aquela conversa sobre relacionamentos, havia se encontrado em um estado que nunca tinha se permitido ficar; estava cheia de um sentimento de carinho e ternura pela mais nova, que se espalhava por seu corpo e cérebro em uma rapidez desigual. Nunca acontecera aquilo. Nunca. Jongyeon sempre era a última a perceber o que estava acontecendo, sempre era o lado que sentia de menos e acabava sendo a babaca da história.

Daquela vez, via os papéis se inverterem lentamente e não conseguiu fazer nada para evitar.

[...]

A relação entre a tatuadora e a estudante progredia de maneira estranha, mas que aparentemente não incomodava Minhee.

Elas saíam quase toda semana para fazer alguma coisa e, conforme o tempo passava — e como ele passava rapidamente! —, o estresse da mais nova chegava a níveis absurdos. Ela ainda insistia na relação com Kyungsoo, por mais que não estivesse dando certo, e a cada vez em que se encontravam podia vê-la um pouco mais quebrada, um pouco mais triste e desanimada.

Ainda assim, foram três meses muito longos.

Às vezes acordava com ligações no meio da noite, principalmente depois que recebeu a confissão de que era vista como uma melhor amiga, nas quais ouvia os lamentos dela a respeito de algum trabalho não finalizado, sobre o chefe idiota ou sobre o namorado. Doía, era óbvio que doía, mas fazia seu melhor para ser um bom ombro, porque era melhor ser alguém na vida de Minhee do que não significar absolutamente nada para a garota.

Junmyeon era quem mais desaprovava o que estava acontecendo e fazia questão de demonstrar. Baekhyun era diferente, sempre perguntava se estava tudo indo bem e se precisava de ajuda, mas o Kim… Os comentários ácidos dele às vezes reabriam as pequenas feridinhas que iam ficando espalhadas pelo coração de Jongyeon. Há um mês tinha começado a evitar ir para bares e baladas com os melhores amigos, se recusando a sair de casa para se divertir um pouquinho, mas tinha começado a ceder novamente assim que caiu a ficha de que jamais seria mais do que um ombro amigo para ela.

Isso não impedia que encarasse Junmyeon como se fosse lhe matar.

O tatuador lhe retribuía o olhar com um pouco de culpa, observando a amiga enquanto ela conversava algo com Baekhyun na mesa do bar. Ela estava com um vestido vermelho de alças finas que lhe descia até o meio das coxas bem torneadas e o cabelo estava solto, arrumada de um jeito que não via há alguns dias desde que tiveram uma discussão bem acalorada no estúdio. Enquanto a olhava, Sehun chegou e sua atenção se dissipou para então se voltar ao mais novo. Estavam saindo há dois meses e estava feliz, e de vez em quando sentia-se um pouquinho culpado ao ver o que havia resultado daquela noite para Jongyeon e para ele, duas situações extremamente diferentes.

Ela lançou um olhar que beirava o simpático para o novo integrante da mesa, que sorriu daquele jeito inocente que desarmava qualquer mau humor.

— Está muito bonita hoje, Jongyeon. — Elogiou, recebendo murmúrios positivos de Baekhyun.

— Obrigada, você também está. Alguém andou caprichando para o namoradinho. — Brincou e pela primeira vez olhou para Junmyeon com algo além de raiva. — Já pode pagar uma rodada pra gente.

— Como quiser, minha rainha. — Sehun retribuiu a brincadeira e pegou o cardápio, fitando o namorado que lhe encarava como se tivesse cometido um crime. — O que foi, Junnie?

— Você vai deixar eles bêbados e isso não vai dar certo. — Indicou os outros dois amigos, que conversavam com uma proximidade perigosa. Sabia de um longo histórico dos dois, que eram amigos desde o ensino médio, e sabia que o Byun havia sido o primeiro e último caso que a loira teve com um homem. Um caso que ficou se arrastando mesmo depois que declarou que era _totalmente homo_ , porque às vezes eles se ajudavam e era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre eles até Minhee aparecer e levar embora toda a vontade da garota de ficar com outras pessoas.

— Talvez seja bom para ela, veja por esse lado. — Sussurrou discretamente, olhando o cardápio para disfarçar que falavam sobre os dois. — Ela precisa tirar a cabeça disso e não vai se sentir confortável com ninguém além do Baekhyun. E ele quer, olha como ele fica todo caidinho quando está bêbado.

— Se der merda vou dizer que a culpa foi sua, moleque.

— Ei! Três anos não te dá passe livre pra me chamar de moleque, velhote.

Grunhiu descontente e beijou o namorado, arrancando dele a expressão pretensiosa. Do outro lado da mesa, um Baekhyun quase bêbado puxava Jongyeon para perto, uma das mãos na coxa da loira, a palma da mão pairando logo acima da tatuagem de rosas, que havia desenhado para ela há dois anos.

Se em sua cabeça pensava em deixar o bar sem se distrair _daquele jeito_ porque estava em uma vibe inevitável de se guardar para a paixonite que tinha por Minhee, acabou vacilando com aquele toque. Em seu dedo anelar havia a tatuagem de um ramo de folhas, toda preta, e seus olhos passearam pela pele tão marcada quanto a sua, pelo braço de veias visíveis e não conseguiu dizer não para o melhor amigo. Não conseguiu negar o tesão que era encontrar os olhos cheios de segundas intenções que pairavam sobre si, o aperto em sua coxa ficando um pouco _intenso demais_. Quase xingou em voz alta por causa de sua fraqueza, que se agravava conforme olhava para o relógio caro no pulso do rapaz.

Tomou de uma vez o uísque que restava em seu copo, pegou a carteira e lançou um olhar para o casal que conversava alegre sobre o cachorrinho que passava do outro lado da rua. — Nós vamos pegar mais bebidas no balcão, voltamos daqui a pouco.

Os dois riram e observaram enquanto os outros se afastavam na direção do interior escuro do bar, onde funcionava um pub. Sabiam muito bem que bebida eles iam pegar juntos, mas já não tinham muito a ver com aquilo.

Aquele pub era um velho conhecido dos dois tatuadores, principalmente seus cantinhos escuros, longe dos olhos das pessoas que bebiam por ali. Então não foi surpresa quando foi prensada contra a parede pelo Byun, que lhe fitava com um sorriso. Em algum momento do caminho ele tinha aberto a camisa branca até a metade do peito, agora exposto, e era impossível negar que ele era sim uma pessoa atraente. O cabelo castanho claro bagunçado e os olhos calculistas nublados pelo desejo, que sabia que era uma reflexão da própria Jongyeon. Céus, ela _adorava_ Minhee e estava com a consciência pesada por causa do que faria, mas sentia falta de ser tocada. Sentia falta de ser beijada daquela forma como o melhor amigo lhe beijava naquele momento, as mãos dando conta de apertar-lhe a cintura e a bunda com força moderada, apreciando cada detalhe de um corpo que conhecia há anos.

Gemeu contra os lábios de Baekhyun — ainda que soubesse que ele ficava _muito_ prepotente quando faziam aquilo com ele —, sentindo o momento exato em que a boca dele deslizou, fazendo conjunto pecaminoso com a língua, pela extensão de seu pescoço, o piercing que tinha na língua fazendo uma trilha fria e estranhamente excitante, deixando-lhe gradativamente mais sensível. Não era hora nem lugar para aquilo, mas a experiência absurda do Byun fazia com que Jongyeon quisesse deitar o homem em cima de uma das mesas e fodê-lo até que estivessem inconscientes. Foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular da Kim, que estava em um dos bolsos da calça do amigo. Alcançou ele, preocupada, aproveitando para acalmar os nervos enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, arrumando o cabelo agora bagunçado. A chamada era identificada, e era Minhee quem estava ligando para seu celular às onze da noite de uma sexta-feira.

De repente, sentiu o peso na consciência aumentar. Suspirou e atendeu o celular, sentindo os dedos do melhor amigo se entrelaçarem aos seus de maneira reconfortante.

— _C-Chen?_ — O tom dela era choroso, triste como nunca havia ouvido. Soube imediatamente que havia algo de errado com ela. Talvez fosse o fundo do poço, finalmente, que todos encontravam em algum ponto da vida.

— Minhee? O que aconteceu, meu bem?

— _Você pode vir aqui? Eu sei que está tarde, mas…_ — A estudante fungou, demorando a completar o pedido por causa da voz embargada. — _Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso muito de você. Me desculpa, vou entender se não puder._

Apertou a mão do Byun, preocupada. Estava quase chorando junto com ela, tamanha era a sua preocupação.

— Eu posso, não se preocupa com isso. Me manda o endereço que eu pego um Uber até você, ok?

— _Obrigada…_

O endereço que recebeu assim que a ligação se encerrou era de um conjunto estudantil nos arredores da faculdade de Minhee. Deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem, sentindo o coração quebrar com o que havia acontecido. Quando achava que conseguiria se distrair e tentar esquecer, nem que fosse por uma noite, do que lhe atormentava o coração… Ela ligou para si. Não tinha mais quaisquer esperanças de que conseguisse repetir aquilo depois daquela noite, e isso doía. Estar apaixonada sozinha doía.

Baekhyun lhe abraçou forte, as mãos fazendo um carinho gentil em suas costas quase nuas. Ele sabia ser um bom amigo e era muito caloroso quando precisava, e aos poucos sentia o estresse levar a melhor sobre si, cansada do que estava acontecendo.

— Vamos voltar para a mesa, você pega o meu blazer emprestado e a gente espera o Uber chegar. — Sussurrou e beijou-lhe a testa, conduzindo a tatuadora de volta para o ambiente iluminado do bar. Junmyeon e Sehun encararam a amiga, que carregava lágrimas nos olhos e olhava para baixo, mas não disseram nem uma palavra sequer daquela vez, observando enquanto Baekhyun colocava o blazer preto ao redor de seus ombros e enxugava suas lágrimas.

— Você precisa de uma carona, Jongyeon? — Sehun se manifestou, preocupado. Ela negou e sorriu pequeno, os lábios cobertos pelo batom vermelho aveludado tremendo por causa do choro que segurava.

— Vou pegar um Uber, não se preocupem. Aproveitem a noite de vocês, mando mensagem no grupo mais tarde. — Acariciou gentilmente a bochecha do melhor amigo, arrancando dele um sorriso triste. Eles se amavam, como amigos, mas sabia que provavelmente havia machucado ele. — Me desculpa, Bae. Ache um garoto bonito e legal, hm? Está uma graça hoje, não desperdiça esse _look_ bonitão.

— Ah, Jongyeon, você não existe. — Riu baixinho, o clima ficando mais leve aos poucos. — Vou me esforçar, não se preocupe com isso.

…

Minhee atendeu a porta do apartamento 32 depois de alguns poucos minutos. Jongyeon sentia-se um pouco deslocada ali, principalmente quando alguns estudantes passavam de pijama e lhe encaravam como se fosse de outro mundo. A mais nova também tinha aquele olhar quando abriu a porta, vestida com uma blusa larga do _Metallica_ e descalça, o cabelo todo bagunçado preso em um coque e o rosto vermelho, manchado de lágrimas.

Não era para menos; estava quase constrangida com seu estado, vendo a loira toda arrumada à sua porta. O vestido vermelho era quase colado no corpo bonito, sem qualquer gordurinha extra, a coxa direita exposta e ostentando uma correntinha dourada que fazia parte do vestido. Era um pouco desconcertante, o conjunto da obra era desconcertante. Conseguia ver quase todas as tatuagens dela e o quão boa ela também era em se maquiar. Enquanto ela… Minhee estava um _caco_.

— Se eu soubesse que você estaria assim eu teria penteado o cabelo. — Murmurou, desanimada, enxugando as lágrimas que se acumulavam nas bochechas gordinhas. A mais velha sentiu-se igualmente quebrada quando viu a cena, entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Você não está feia, Minnie. — Disse da maneira mais gentil que conseguiu, tirando o salto alto e deixando ele ao lado da porta. Estendeu os braços e ofereceu um abraço para a estudante, que o aceitou quase que imediatamente. Abrigou o corpo ligeiramente menor que o seu em um abraço forte, acariciando as costas da garota que começava a chorar novamente, os soluços baixinhos impedindo que caíssem em um silêncio total. Deu a ela o tempo que julgou necessário, mal percebendo que fazia barulhinhos para acalmá-la, como se ninasse um bebê chorão. — Vai deitar no quarto, vou te arranjar um chá quentinho e alguma coisa para você comer e depois a gente conversa.

Ela se agarrava à cintura de Jongyeon, incapaz de largar a melhor amiga. Não havia passado por sua cabeça pedir ajuda para Seulgi, muito menos para Sehun. Por algum motivo sabia que só a tatuadora conseguiria lhe consolar naquele momento tão delicado. — Não quero ficar sozinha.

— É só por cinco minutinhos, meu bem. Não vou demorar, eu prometo. — Sussurrou, se afastando e segurando o rosto da outra entre as mãos trêmulas. Nunca havia lhe passado pela cabeça de que algum dia estaria naquela situação, tendo que consolar alguém quando era justamente a coisa que menos sabia fazer. Ela assentiu, aceitando aos poucos a proposta. — Pode ser? Pode me cobrar se eu demorar mais que isso.

Minhee sumiu pelo corredor escuro, andando devagarinho até o quarto. Sabia que ela dividia o apartamento com Sehun e se perguntava se ele não tinha reparado no estado da garota.

Arranjou pela cozinha um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e uma caneca com o desenho de passarinhos delicados, onde colocou água quente e uma bolsinha de chá de camomila. O apartamento não era nem minimamente desorganizado em comparação com o que esperaria de uma residência estudantil e ficou curiosa para saber quem mantinha as coisas nos eixos, se era Minhee, Sehun ou os dois ao mesmo tempo.

O quarto dela era cheio de projetos enchendo uma das paredes, folhas e mais folhas de desenhos complexos enchendo um quadro de metal acima da escrivaninha. As paredes tinham uma cor agradável de lavanda e combinava com o edredom onde a mais nova estava toda encolhida, o rosto escondido no travesseiro com o emblema da _Grifinória._ Sorriu pequeno ao reparar naquilo e deixou o prato em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama, sentando-se bem na beiradinha para chamar a atenção dela.

— Você demorou seis minutos. — Resmungou contra o travesseiro, a voz quebrada.

— Vamos lá, Minnie. Foi só um minutinho a mais. — Reclamou em tom de brincadeira e puxou ela gentilmente pelo pulso, fazendo com que se levantasse e pegasse a caneca cheia de chá. — Não coloquei açúcar, mas é de camomila.

Ela bebeu lentamente, os olhos inchados e vermelhos fitando a parede. Jongyeon queria que ela lhe desse o prazer de um simples olhar, mas sabia que ela estava muito triste, triste demais para se concentrar em algo. Minhee não comeu o bolo e encarou a fatia generosa com um pouco de pena, segurando a caneca meio cheia contra o peito.

— Me desculpa por ter te tirado da sua noite. — Disse timidamente, aos poucos recobrando o tom de voz normal. — Fui um pouco egoísta.

— Não importa, é sério. — Acariciou o cabelo dela de maneira brincalhona, tentando amenizar a situação. — Você também é importante e amigas são para isso.

Finalmente encarou a tatuadora, respirando fundo. — Ele terminou comigo.

Jongyeon já imaginava que fosse aquele o motivo por trás de tanta tristeza. Naqueles poucos meses tinha aprendido que Kyungsoo era muito querido para ela e por isso insistia tanto em manter o namoro que se desmanchava diante de seus olhos. Sabia que o Do não era uma pessoa ruim e até pensava que estava sendo algo difícil para ele também, já que ele a amava a ponto de querer construir uma vida toda ao lado dela, mas não conseguia ter compaixão por ele quando via o estado da garota por quem era apaixonada.

— Como foi?

— Hoje era o último dia dele na faculdade, mas eu pensei que… estávamos bem. Que continuaríamos mesmo com a distância. Eu encontrei ele na coordenação do curso e ele simplesmente… — As lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto bonito e ela deixou a caneca em cima da mesa, ao lado do bolo intocado, antes que as mãos trêmulas deixassem aquilo cair. — Acho que no fundo eu sabia que iria acontecer, mas não sabia que seria daquele jeito. No meio da faculdade, sem um adeus decente, sem explicações. Ele só disse que tinha repensado a respeito da distância e que não funcionaria para ele.

Assentiu e demorou um tempinho a processar aquelas informações, puxando a mais nova para perto. Acolheu ela contra seu peito, aliviada ao perceber que ela não estava mais chorando daquele jeito tão intenso.

— Meu bem, eu não faço ideia do quanto você está sofrendo, mas eu quero que saiba que isso vai passar. Vai demorar um pouquinho, mas vai passar. — Sussurrou, desembaraçando o cabelo agora solto com a pontinha dos dedos, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não machucá-la. — E saiba também que isso não é culpa sua. Às vezes o destino é assim com a gente, meio idiota, coloca pessoas maravilhosas em nossa vida que nos incentivam a mudar e a nos abrir e de repente a gente quebra a cara, nossos sentimentos são esmigalhados e a gente tem que se reinventar. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

Minhee brincou com o tecido entre seus dedos, procurando algo que lhe distraísse da dor que sentia, do buraco estranho em seu peito. Não era um buraco enorme, mas machucava e odiava sentir dor. Jongyeon sentiu um arrepio percorrendo o corpo e buscou ignorar a sensação dos dedos delicados em sua cintura, que tremiam na mesma medida em que se tornavam agitados e ansiosos.

— Obrigada, Chen. — Murmurou contra a pele quente, fechando os olhos. — Você é preciosa para mim, de verdade, não sei como eu estaria se você não estivesse aqui agora.

— Você também é preciosa, meu cristalzinho. Só quero te ver bem.

Era a coisa mais honesta que poderia dizer para ela. Para além de sua tristeza que tinha um fundo de fingimento — porque 1% de si era ridículo e um pouco egoísta e estava ligeiramente feliz pelo relacionamento acabado —, só queria que ela fosse feliz e ficasse bem, e mesmo quando a conheceu naquela noite no estúdio ainda não havia visto Minhee genuinamente feliz. Perceber isso lhe causava estranheza e fazia com que o coração se apertasse, desejando ser capaz de mudar aquilo de alguma forma.

— Pode ficar aqui comigo hoje? — Pediu em voz baixa depois de algum tempo, com medo de levar um _não_ e ter que passar a noite sozinha. — Eu te empresto uma blusa.

— Claro que fico, Minnie.

A estudante levantou-se da cama e foi até o armário, fungando e engolindo o choro que lhe restava enquanto procurava nas gavetas uma blusa e uma calça quentinha para Jongyeon. — Espero que você não se importe com o fato de que é de Harry Potter.

Sorriu e pegou o pijama.

— Eu odeio a Grifinória, mas deixo passar desta vez. — Disse, indo em direção ao corredor.

— Qual é a sua casa?

— Sonserina, é óbvio.

Sorriu, perdendo a amiga de vista assim que saiu do quarto para ir ao banheiro. Sentou-se na cama novamente, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Já não estava mais _tão_ triste, mas ainda sentia-se estranhamente melancólica. Mexeu no celular, apagando todas as chamadas perdidas dos amigos. Sehun era quem mais havia ligado, e sua última mensagem avisava que estava com Junmyeon em um bar e que logo voltaria para o apartamento. Jongyeon ficou parada à porta do quarto por um algum tempo, se perguntando o que faria com o coração acelerado e a cabeça cheia de possibilidades de coisas que poderia tentar fazer para deixá-la menos triste. A mais nova percebeu sua presença um pouco depois e abriu um sorriso pequeno quando a viu com o pijama e o cabelo preso no alto. O rosto dela estava totalmente sem maquiagem, mas continuava sendo uma mulher muito bonita.

— Finalmente está um pouco mais parecida comigo. — Foi para o lado esquerdo da cama e esperou que a amiga se ajeitasse no direito, as costas contra a cabeceira de madeira. — Não vai deitar?

— Não estou com muito sono. Vem aqui. — Puxou-lhe mais uma vez e acomodou a estudante em seu abraço, de modo que ficasse toda acolhida, e encostou o queixo na cabeça dela. Minhee puxou o edredom e as cobriu até as cinturas. — Tenta dormir um pouco. Amanhã é outro dia.

— Você trabalha amanhã?

— Só de tarde. Fica tranquila, tá bom?

Assentiu e se demorou observando uma tatuagem que ela tinha no pulso e escapava pela manga do pijama, que era um pouco curta para a mais velha. Era só uma amostrinha de um dos galhos de uma cerejeira, os pontinhas cor de rosa se sobressaindo na pele bonita. Tocou-lhe com a ponta dos dedos, alheia à respiração pesada da tatuadora, e ficou perdida naqueles detalhes até que finalmente caísse no sono, ambas as mãos segurando o pulso de Jongyeon, como se garantisse que não fugiria durante a noite.

Bom, ela não fugiria nem se pudesse.

[...]

Minhee demorou algum tempo para conseguir deixar para trás aquela tristeza que tinha se agarrado à ela desde o episódio com Kyungsoo. Era estranho não ter o namorado ao seu lado durante os dias, mas aos poucos começava a se esquecer de como era a sensação.

Começou a substituir os momentos ruins e melancólicos com a ajuda de Sehun e Seulgi, mas principalmente com a ajuda de Jongyeon. A mais velha nunca reclamava de ter que passar tempo junto com ela, mesmo que fosse uma conversa entre um intervalo das aulas de Minhee e uma de suas sessões com algum cliente. A amizade continuava fluindo, por mais que soubesse que sua incapacidade de seguir em frente poderia ser um pouco cansativa para ela, e até certo ponto ficava feliz quando percebia que ela fazia de tudo para lhe compreender.

Com Jongyeon passou a sentir uma segurança que não sentia antes da chegada dela em sua vida. E, gradativamente, começava a sentir _coisas a mais_ quando ela estava por perto.

Ou quando, por exemplo, via ela interagir com Baekhyun.

No dia em que chamou-lhe até seu apartamento havia descoberto que ela tinha dado uns bons beijos no outro tatuador e que o fazia vez ou outra, quando precisavam de uma distração. Por alguma razão, ficava incomodada com aquilo, quase como… ciúme.

Não era com muito agrado que encarava a melhor amiga, que aguardava pelos milkshakes que tinham pedido no balcão da hamburgueria enquanto conversava alegre com o amigo. Tinham saído para comemorar o aniversário de Sehun, que estava do outro lado da grande mesa, acomodado no sofá vermelho junto com Junmyeon. Pensou estar sendo discreta enquanto encarava Jongyeon — ela estava com um vestido vermelho cheio de bolinhas brancas como aqueles dos anos 50, o cabelo longo preso para cima em um rabo de cavalo perfeitamente seguro por um laço vermelho —, e vez ou outra olhava para trás e exibia um sorriso para Minhee.

— Você sabe que todo mundo consegue perceber o que você está fazendo, Minhee? — Junmyeon chamou, fitando a mais nova. Quando olhava para ela, conseguia entender o alvoroço da melhor amiga em torno dela, porque era _muito_ bonita. O cabelo batia nos ombros cobertos pelo vestido floral de modelo semelhante ao de Jongyeon, só que branco com flores vermelhas. Como uma versão mais inocente de uma mesma pessoa.

— O que eu estou fazendo?

— Encarando a Jongyeon e o Baekhyun como se eles estivessem pelados em cima do balcão, garota, é isso que você está fazendo. — Riu baixinho, achando engraçada a forma como a Kim se engasgou com a batatinha que comia. — Não tenta negar, a gente tá vendo tudinho.

Fez uma careta, notando a forma como ela olhava para o Byun. A mão bonita estava no braço dele, coberto pela jaqueta de couro, e riam de alguma coisa que ele havia falado. — Eu gosto do Baekhyun, é que...

— Ciúme? — Sehun sugeriu, animado. Ela lhe fuzilou com o olhar, ofendida.

— Por que eu teria ciúme da Jongyeon? Ainda mais com ele, eles são amigos de infância. — Resmungou, emburrada. — Não é nada.

Sehun se debruçou um pouquinho e olhou para os dois amigos no balcão. — Talvez saber que eles ficam de vez em quando te incomode e não tem problema nenhum nisso, Minhee…

— Não é esse o problema, é sério.

— Então vamos admitir que você está encarando ela desse jeito porque a Jongyeon está _uma gata_ vestida assim? — Retrucou Sehun com um sorriso faceiro no rosto.

— Não. — Grunhiu, apesar de concordar que ela estava realmente muito bonita daquele jeito. A conversa morreu quando eles voltaram para a mesa com as bandejas cheias de milkshakes. Jongyeon sentou-se ao seu lado e mesmo um pouquinho espremida contra a parede não teve coragem de reclamar.

— O que foi, docinho? — A mais velha perguntou em voz alta, lhe encarando. Teve que aguentar a expressão debochada de Sehun e Junmyeon quando ela passou o próprio milkshake de morango para que pudesse provar. — Parece um pouco para baixo…

— Não é nada, Chen. — Sussurrou, o coração falhando uma ou duas batidas. Às vezes ficava meio boba e sem saber como responder a ela.

— Quem irritou a Minhee, hein? — Ela ergueu o canudo de metal na direção do casal, que nem sequer piscou; os dois se divertiam com a situação que se desenrolava entre as duas.

Depois que Jongyeon contou a Junmyeon a respeito do término e da noite passada em claro a velar o sono turbulento da mais nova, nunca mais tinha erguido um dedo para reclamar do que estava acontecendo. Foi compreensivo e até ofereceu o ombro para a amiga quando ela precisou tirar dos próprios ombros o peso que sentia, ainda que tivesse um pé atrás com Minhee por não perceber os sentimentos da garota. Não era culpa dela, na época, afinal estava namorando com Kyungsoo. Mas aquilo que via à sua frente já era outra história.

Não entendia como a estudante não conseguia perceber os gestos carregados de carinho e os olhares devotos que recebia da tatuadora, só sabia que nunca tinha visto Jongyeon tão apaixonada por alguém e tinha medo de vê-la se machucar feio.

Sehun apertou sua perna por baixo da mesa e lhe encarou brevemente antes de voltar a conversar com Baekhyun sobre séries. Sabia que o namorado estava lançando um aviso para que relaxasse, era o que aquele aperto no joelho significava, mas era deprimente relaxar enquanto sua melhor amiga voava distante. Era quase como se fosse Dédalo assistindo Ícaro voar para longe antes da morte certa.

[...]

Era setembro e fazia um outono bonito do lado de fora quando chamou Jongyeon para jogar videogame pela ducentésima vez, mas aquela noite lhe parecia diferente.

Pediu pizza e ajeitou tudo antes que ela chegasse do estúdio — e de quebra chutou Sehun pelo resto da noite — e ficou esperando ansiosamente, mais pela companhia do que pelo programa em si porque no máximo sabia jogar _Just Dance_ no XBox que sempre ficava ignorado na sala.

Ela chegou pouco depois das dez da noite e quando abriu a porta houve um intervalo muito rápido em que conseguiu ver o quanto estava cansada, mas logo aquele sorriso bonito e estonteante surgiu. — Minnie! Me desculpa pela demora.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, você estava no estúdio. — Riu e abraçou ela com força, sentindo o cheiro característico de tinta se misturando ao perfume amadeirado que sempre usava. Ela estava muito bonita com o jeans de cintura alta e a camisa branca, meio manchadinha de tinta colorida e preta que usava para desenhar no tempo livre que tinha entre as sessões. — Teve um dia cheio?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e se jogou no sofá, respirando fundo. — Foi um pesadelo. Cliente assustado querendo fazer tatuagem grande, acho que a sessão foi duas vezes mais demorada do que deveria ter sido. Agora estou morrendo de dor nos pulsos e nos ombros.

Sentou ao lado dela, um pouco hesitante. Achou engraçado notar que ambas usavam o mesmo modelo de All Star preto, mas o dela tinha um monte de desenhos e frases feitas com caneta permanente.

— Você quer que eu faça uma massagem? Podemos deixar o jogo para lá e ver algum filme, não força mais a tua mão.

— Tem certeza? Eu ainda posso te destruir em qualquer jogo.

Revirou os olhos e virou o corpo dela sem dificuldade — e sem encontrar resistência — e começou a massagear suavemente alguns pontos dos ombros dela.

— Eu nunca disse que seria uma boa adversária, eu sou horrível em jogos. O que era a tatuagem dele?

— Uma águia cheia de detalhes difíceis. No fim eu acho que fiquei frustrada, mas ele gostou. — Murmurou, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça assim que sentiu os dígitos de Minhee pressionarem sua nuca. — Você é boa nisso.

Sorriu melancolicamente. Tinha aprendido a fazer massagem com _ele._ — Eu gosto de fazer massagem nos outros.

O silêncio durou por algum tempo, sendo interrompido apenas pelos sons de satisfação que vez ou outra arrancava de Jongyeon. Não era a mesma coisa que uma massagem com óleos e diretamente na pele, mas aos poucos conseguia levar embora uma parte da tensão que endurecia os ombros perfeitamente alinhados da mais velha. Era um pouco complicado se concentrar quando podia sentir o calor e a maciez da pele e também sentia-se um pouco nervosa ao experimentar algumas partes do corpo dela, desvendando algumas sensações que nunca tivera.

— Chen, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

— Claro, meu bem. — Fez menção de se virar para encarar a mais nova, mas as mãos dela mantiveram-lhe no lugar, quase como se não quisesse ser vista naquele momento.

Minhee de fato não o desejava.

— Você… gosta do Baekhyun?

_Droga._ Não sabia exatamente de onde tinha tirado a coragem para fazer aquela pergunta, ainda mais porque não era algo que lhe interessava, tampouco sabia o que faria com a resposta que ela desse. Sentiu o corpo da mais velha estremecer e ela demorou um pouco para responder.

— Não. Eu e ele somos melhores amigos, não o vejo desse jeito.

— Mas vocês se beijam…

Suspirou, insatisfeita por não saber o rumo que aquela conversa tomaria. — De vez em quando eu me sinto sozinha e ele é a única pessoa que não me cobraria nada em troca disso. Mas são só beijos, faz muito tempo desde a última vez em que nós realmente passamos disso.

Assentiu e continuou a massagem que já se tornava preguiçosa e lenta.

— Ele parece gostar de você.

— Eu não gosto de homens em um geral. — Interrompeu a mais nova, o tom de voz baixo porém firme. — Ele é uma meia exceção, é algo que se resume a um lazer.

Minhee arrepiou-se, digerindo aquela resposta. Há algum tempo vinha sonhando com a mais velha, com os cabelos loiros e com o sorriso de gatinho. Com as tatuagens, com vestidos vermelhos e mãos femininas. Eram sonhos confusos e novos e não sabia o que fazer com a própria cabeça.

— Entendi. Desculpa ser tão… invasiva. — Sussurrou, desconcertada.

— Você não foi invasiva, só me pegou de surpresa. — Riu baixinho, voltando a fechar os olhos.

Não soube lidar muito bem com as reações do próprio corpo quando sentiu a respiração quente e pesada da mais nova contra seu pescoço, os lábios roçando gentilmente em sua nuca em um beijo tão medroso e delicado que lhe tirou o fôlego facilmente. Não teve coragem de mover um músculo sequer, o coração batendo forte ao perceber que Minhee lhe beijava o pescoço; era um beijo hesitante, mas ainda era um beijo. Os lábios dela subiram arrastados pela pele e ela selou mais uma vez, perigosamente perto de sua orelha.

Achou insuportável não reagir àquilo e se virou devagar, temendo que aquele momento sumisse feito fumaça. O rosto bonito exibia um olhar confuso, as sobrancelhas franzidas e tensas. O ar parecia estalar com eletricidade, a tensão viajando entre os olhares que trocaram naquele instante. A questão era que Jongyeon já estava apaixonada há meses, enquanto ela ainda tentava entender o que queria. Não mediu muito as consequências do que fazia quando encerrou a distância entre elas e beijou-lhe a boca, sentindo o gosto do gloss de cereja da tatuadora se misturar ao gosto metálico do piercing que tinha nos lábios. Ela demorou a retribuir o beijo, mas quando retribuiu, a estudante sentiu o corpo tremer todinho. Era como tentar conter um incêndio.

Segurou firme a cintura da amiga, beijando-lhe com um misto de euforia e paixão, e esperava que não estivesse sendo óbvia demais. Ela se deixou ser deitada, o corpo por baixo do corpo da tatuadora, sem separar aquele beijo por um segundo sequer. Minhee não sabia o que estava fazendo, não sabia se estava gostando ou se só estava sentindo falta de beijar alguém e ser tocada daquele jeito tão ímpar, mas o jeito feminino de Jongyeon lhe trazia alguma estranheza. Era a primeira vez que ficava com uma garota, a primeira vez em que provava do gloss de cereja e da pele macia, dos dedos finos e sempre gentis, ainda que urgentes no que faziam, e precisava de um tempo para entender o que sentia.

Empurrou-lhe gentilmente, ofegante. Precisava respirar, precisava pensar.

Jongyeon se afastou, entendendo o recado, e sentou-se um pouco distante no sofá, com vontade de enfiar a cabeça debaixo do piso de madeira. — Eu fiz algo de errado, Minhee?

Enfiou o rosto entre as mãos e tentou ajeitar o cabelo, incapaz de organizar os pensamentos que lhe vinham. Tinha superado Kyungsoo, era óbvio, e tinha beijado a nuca de Jongyeon com plena consciência do que estava fazendo, isso também era óbvio, mas não estava preparada para admitir _outras coisas_ que carregava dentro de si.

— Não. Fui eu quem errou. Eu não deveria ter feito isso.

Encarou a mais nova, ligeiramente confusa. Ela finalmente lhe retribuiu o olhar, os olhos pesados com algo que parecia culpa, mas não tinha certeza porque começava a sentir os olhos arderem, antecipando o que estava prestes a acontecer.

— Por que não?

— Porque eu nunca fiz isso, Jongyeon, eu nunca beijei uma mulher. Eu nem mesmo sei se _gosto_ de mulheres, eu jamais deveria ter feito isso. — Disparou, os olhos faiscando com uma irritação breve que logo foi embora, assim que percebeu o que havia dado a entender. Jongyeon levantou-se do sofá e recolheu a jaqueta que tinha deixado ao seu lado, respirando de maneira pesada. Levantou logo em seguida, tentando segurar a mais velha pela mão. Foi imediatamente afastada com um tapa leve. — Não, espera… Não era isso que eu queria dizer.

— Já entendi tudo, Minhee. Não se preocupe. — Murmurou, os olhos marejados. Não daria a ela suas lágrimas, pelo menos não ali, onde sentia-se frágil. — Porra, eu só esperava um pouco mais de você, só isso. Não esperava que você fosse brincar com os meus sentimentos desse jeito.

— Sentimentos?

Ela riu com amargor, assentindo. — É, sentimentos. Eu gosto de você, droga, eu gosto _muito_ de você. Não escolhi me apaixonar por você, mas aconteceu e agora estamos aqui, não é mesmo?

— Jongyeon, eu não imaginava.

— Sério mesmo, Minhee? — Perguntou, vestindo a jaqueta na base do ódio. — Olhe para tudo o que já aconteceu, é sério que você não imaginava que eu sentia algo por você? O que você achou, que iria me beijar um pouco e tudo daria certo?

— Você e o Baekhyun fazem isso. — Murmurou timidamente, sabendo que aquela resposta inflamaria a outra mais ainda. — Não vai embora, está chovendo forte.

— O Baekhyun não significa nada! Nada! Nós somos amigos e ele se esforça ao extremo para fazer com que eu consiga conviver com essa merda de paixão unilateral, mas acho que agora nem mesmo a isso eu tenho direito. — Ela praticamente cuspia as palavras, a voz falhando vez ou outra. — Você brincou comigo, Minhee, hoje você brincou comigo. Não fez isso antes, mas hoje… você me magoou.

A última frase de Jongyeon lhe atingiu em cheio e lhe roubou o ar por alguns segundos. Foi quando soube que, pela primeira vez, ela não ficaria consigo.

Ela abriu a porta e saiu rapidamente, mas não bateu. Apenas fechou, sem fazer mais um barulho sequer, deixando Minhee sozinha no meio do hall de entrada.

…

Sabia que estava dirigindo até a casa de Junmyeon antes mesmo que se desse conta daquilo, e também sabia que ele ficaria muito irritado porque atrapalharia sua noite com Sehun, mas não estava se importando muito. Queria colo, queria chorar até ficar seca.

Esperou na chuva enquanto eles se apressavam para abrir a porta, surpresos ao encontrarem Jongyeon ali. Ela estava quase encharcada e quando seu olhar esbarrou no do Kim começou a chorar de um jeito que chegava a partir o coração. Puxou-lhe para dentro enquanto o namorado corria para arranjar toalhas, abraçando a melhor amiga com força. Não precisava perguntar nada naquele momento: sabia que só uma coisa deixava a tatuadora fraca daquele jeito.

Os dois se ocuparam de secar ela da melhor forma que podiam e eventualmente convenceram-lhe a trocar de roupa. Quando surgiu na sala, com o moletom de Junmyeon e uma calça de pijama, quase não acreditaram quando viram os olhos tristes, quebrados. Sehun era quem estava mais assustado, porque na mesma medida em que estava preocupado com que acontecia ali, estava preocupado com o celular que não parava de vibrar com mensagens que recebia de alguém. Se pudesse apostar, diria que eram todas de Minhee.

O tatuador acolheu Jongyeon em um abraço, trazendo-lhe para o sofá e acariciando o cabelo loiro que continuava úmido, sem se importar muito com aquilo. — Vamos conversar, está mais quentinha agora?

— Sim. — Engoliu em seco, acomodada no abraço quente e confortável de Junmyeon. Sehun também fazia uma carícia reconfortante na palma de sua mão, tentando amenizar a situação da melhor forma que podia.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

— Não sei se quero.

Suspirou ao perceber o tom teimoso. — Ei, você veio direto para mim. Eu tenho o direito de saber pelo menos uma parte da história, não acha? E por que você achou que seria uma boa ideia dirigir nesse estado, debaixo desse temporal, até aqui?

— Não me dá bronca. — Resmungou com um tom meio infantil, franzindo as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas. — Eu só tinha que sair de lá de qualquer jeito.

— Você foi ver a Minhee, não foi? — Sehun arriscou, assumindo momentaneamente o protagonismo daquela tentativa de consolar a garota.

— Fui, e foi a maior desgraça da minha vida.

— O que rolou?

Jongyeon cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, tentando se recompor ao invés de continuar chorando. Chorar era ruim. — Ela estava fazendo uma massagem nos meus ombros e do nada… começou a perguntar sobre o Baekhyun. Quando eu falei que não gostava muito de homens ela beijou meu pescoço. E continuou beijando… Ai, como eu sou idiota.

Junmyeon e Sehun trocaram um olhar longo, tentando entender como a situação tinha evoluído para aquele momento em que estavam.

— E então?

— Ela tomou a iniciativa de me beijar de verdade e eu juro que por um momento eu me senti no céu. Pensei que algum milagre tinha acontecido e ela finalmente tinha percebido o quanto eu gosto dela, mas isso durou muito pouco. — Contou, tropeçando nas palavras por causa da voz embargada. — Ela se arrependeu, eu consegui ver nos olhos dela. Disse que nunca tinha feito isso, que não gosta de mulheres assim.

Sehun respirou fundo, xingando Minhee mentalmente. Sabia que ela estava confusa porque conversavam sobre aquilo quase que todos os dias, mas não imaginava que ela verbalizaria essa confusão daquele jeito tão indelicado.

— Olha, bebê… Olha pra mim. — Sehun chamou gentilmente, mesmo que ela fosse mais velha; tirou com delicadeza as mãos que lhe cobriam o rosto e Junmyeon ficou admirando a calma do namorado em silêncio, deixando que ele conversasse com ela. Apesar de conhecê-la há mais tempo, não era tão bom com as palavras quanto ele ou Baekhyun. — Eu imagino que isso deva estar doendo muito, e não quero soar como se estivesse minimizando isso. Minhee… É um caso complicado. Ela saiu do relacionamento com Kyungsoo e tropeçou no que sente por você.

— Ela não sente nada por mim. — Murmurou, atônita.

— Sente. Acredite em mim, sente, mas não é o meu papel falar para você o que é ou a intensidade desse sentimento. — Reforçou, segurando a mão de Jongyeon. — Ela está confusa porque nunca ficou com uma garota e até seus vinte e um anos de idade nunca tinha pensado que ficaria com uma, então ela ainda está tentando entender o que está acontecendo. Não deveria ter te machucado assim, mas… essa é a situação. Vocês vão precisar dar um tempo para colocar tudo no lugar, e ela sabe que errou. Não duvide disso.

Junmyeon enxugou as lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam pelo rosto bonito da amiga, tentando achar algo decente para dizer que não fosse _eu vou cometer um crime de ódio_.

— Jongyeon, você é especial. — Sussurrou por fim, ajeitando os cabelos loiros que lhe caíam na frente do rosto. — Te ver assim me parte o coração, e eu faria de tudo para tirar essa dor de você. Me desculpa por ter sido tão insensível nos últimos meses, eu não imaginava que… você sentia tudo isso.

Levantou-se e puxou os dois rapazes da melhor forma que podia para um abraço desajeitado, mas que sentiam que era de coração. — Vocês são incríveis, não sei o que eu faria se vocês não estivessem aqui.

Naquela noite, Sehun não ficou para dormir na casa de Junmyeon. Esperou que Jongyeon comesse direito e caísse no sono na cama de casal, mais calma, e então rumou para o apartamento que dividia com Minhee. Sabia que Seulgi estaria lá, mas ainda sentia-se levemente culpado por não ter respondido as mensagens.

Jongyeon conseguiu dormir, mas foi um sono sem sonhos. Foi uma noite ruim, em que ficava acordando várias vezes porque o que havia acontecido lhe atormentava. Junmyeon ouvia o choro baixo da sala, onde tinha decidido dormir, e consequentemente passou a noite em claro sem saber o que fazer para ajudá-la.

[...]

O relógio e o calendário eram os piores inimigos de Kim Minhee.

Estava sufocando aos poucos, tentando equilibrar o sofrimento que tinha vindo junto com as provas e a saudade que sentia de Jongyeon.

A tatuadora já não lhe respondia mais. Tinha deixado de tudo no bate papo: pedidos de desculpas, pedidos para que se encontrassem, memes e fotos de animais fofos, mas ela nem mesmo abria a conversa. Isso fazia com que ficasse mais ansiosa e triste e somava esse fato ao que ouvia de Sehun — que ela estava evitando pegar cliente e passava o dia na recepção, meio apática, sem nem tocar o caderno de desenhos que tanto amava — e estava feito o tormento de seus dias.

Pegou o celular e abriu as notificações, procurando por algum sinal de vida da mais velha. Depois de pensar e remoer o que havia feito naquela noite, tinha concluído que acima de tudo precisava se desculpar. Minhee realmente gostava de Jongyeon e se pegou desejando mais um beijo, mais uma noite com a melhor amiga, longe de toda aquela confusão. Sehun suspirou e jogou o controle do PlayStation ao seu lado, irritado.

— Chega disso. Minhee, vai tomar um banho e se arrumar.

— Q-quê?

Olhou para a amiga, incrédulo. — Eu tô de saco cheio de ver você se matando por dentro, alimentando a sua ansiedade por causa dessa situação. Isso já está se arrastando por um mês, você perdeu o aniversário dela e ainda espera que ela responda mensagens?

— Sehun, eu não sei mais o que fazer…

— Eu sei. Vai tomar banho porque você vai falar pessoalmente com ela, te levo para o estúdio. — Os olhos pequenos de Minhee dobraram de tamanho, assustados. — E não me vem com essa cara. Chega, já deu, isso acaba hoje. Eu odeio me meter nisso tudo, mas não aguento mais. Por vocês duas.

Queria montar uma oposição à ideia, mas sabia que não daria certo; se não aceitasse a ideia, não conseguiria nunca mais falar com Jongyeon e aí de fato sufocaria nos sentimentos e palavras que não conseguia colocar para fora.

Sehun esperou que a amiga fosse para o banheiro e se arrumou, aproveitando o tempo para separar uma roupa bonita para ela. Minhee não falou nada quando entrou no quarto e viu o vestidinho azul, mas sentia-se grata pela ajuda que ele estava lhe dando, sempre se mostrando muito prestativo. Quando finalmente terminou de se vestir ele voltou a entrar no quarto e soltou seu cabelo, pegando o pente em cima da cama.

— Vai fazer aquele penteado bonitinho? — Indagou, manhosa.

— Vou é desembaraçar essa juba, Minhee. Tá precisando. — Reclamou, fazendo com que a mais velha sentasse na cama para que pudesse olhar melhor o que fazia. Apesar de ter reclamado, faria o penteado.

…

Quando tomou coragem de abrir a porta do estúdio, a primeira coisa que viu fora Junmyeon e Jongyeon conversando perto do balcão, a mais velha ostentando uma expressão irritada. A conversa cessou assim que entrou com Sehun e os dois lhe encararam, surpresos. Ao menos ele estava surpreso, porque tudo o que emanava da mais velha era tristeza.

— O-oi. — Minhee murmurou, se forçando a olhar para eles.

— Oi, Minhee, o que veio fazer aqui? — Junmyeon lhe respondeu assim que percebeu que a amiga não o faria.

— Eu queria… Quero falar com a Jongyeon.

O silêncio perdurou por alguns segundos desconfortáveis, em que a loira apenas fitou o balcão preto com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse travando uma batalha interna.

— Talvez eu não queira falar com você. — Sussurrou, sem encarar Minhee. Se a encarasse não seria forte o suficiente para negar e em questão de minutos todo o esforço que tinha feito para tentar superar teria sido em vão.

Sehun acariciou as costas de Minhee, como se a lembrasse de que estava ali e que não era hora de recuar. — Por favor. Eu preciso que você me escute…

Ela passou mais algum tempo sem falar uma palavra sequer, até que ergueu a cabeça e saiu de trás do balcão, a chave da própria sala em uma das mãos. Continuou em silêncio, até mesmo quando passou pelo amigo, e Minhee soube que elas conversariam na sala do estúdio. Seguiu a mais velha e lançou um último olhar para o casal, com medo do que poderia acontecer, mas continuou andando e entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

As luzes brancas e vermelhas iluminaram o rosto de Jongyeon, que não tinha muita maquiagem. Ela aparentava estar um pouco mais magra e tinha desistido das roupas que faziam seu estilo; se encolheu no moletom que usava e sentou em cima da maca onde seus clientes deitavam-se para que fizesse seu trabalho, mas não olhou para a melhor amiga. Seus olhos se fixaram no vestidinho azul que ela usava e no par de All Star igualmente azul, admirando um pouquinho mesmo que lhe doesse. Sentia falta dela e morria de vontade todos os dias de abrir as mensagens que se acumulavam no celular, isso jamais poderia negar.

— Jongyeon… — Se aproximou um pouco dela, mas a mais velha logo ergueu uma das mãos, impedindo que desse qualquer outro passo.

— Fala daí, Minhee. Não vamos tornar isso mais difícil do que já tem sido.

Engoliu em seco ao notar as nuances de mágoa que ainda estavam muito presentes na forma como falava. Queria segurar a mão dela e falar tudo de uma vez, mas teria que ir com calma.

— Antes de tudo eu queria dizer que eu sinto muito. Não agi direito com você e só consegui pensar em mim mesma na hora, e essa não era a minha intenção, te machucar não era a minha intenção. — Disse em voz alta, mordendo o lábio inferior. Os olhos de Jongyeon continuavam baixos, um pouco marejados, mas sabia que ela lhe escutava. — Depois que você saiu eu fiquei muito arrependida do que fiz, é sério. Eu só nunca tinha pensado que algum dia faria aquilo, ainda mais com alguém como você.

— O que eu tenho de errado? — Sussurrou, uma expressão de dor se alastrando por todo seu rosto. Minhee finalmente conseguiu chegar perto, e os dedos automaticamente foram parar em seu cabelo, afastando as mechas loiras que lhe escondiam os olhos. Para sua surpresa, ela não se moveu, nem mesmo para se afastar, e aquilo já era uma pequena vitória.

— Nada. Essa é a questão. Não há absolutamente nada de errado com você, Jongyeon, e eu só percebi isso depois que você foi embora. — Acariciou gentilmente o rosto da melhor amiga.

Se aquilo era uma despedida, Minhee definitivamente não sabia como fazer de uma maneira não dolorosa. — Não sou eu, é você? É isso?

— Na verdade, é exatamente isso, eu que estava com a cabeça no lugar errado e não me dei conta do que sinto por você. — Admitiu com um sorriso pequeno, apesar de não ter ganhado nem mesmo um olhar da mais velha. — Eu gosto de você, mulher. Aquele beijo não saiu da minha cabeça nem por um segundo, e nenhuma de nossas outras lembranças. Entende o que quero dizer? Meu problema nunca seria com o fato de você ser uma mulher, mas sim porque o meu mundo não funcionava desse jeito.

Ergueu a cabeça e fitou Minhee, buscando algum fundo de mentira ou fingimento no que ela falava, mas não encontrou. O que achou foram olhos esperançosos e gentis, o lábio inferior da estudante tremendo em expectativa.

Queria beijar ela e também não queria.

— Eu nem sei o que te dizer.

— E você não precisa dizer nada, Chen. Sei que errei e que você ficou muito mal, então só queria que soubesse que eu gosto de você desse jeito e que eu _sei_ que errei com você.

Minhee fez menção de se afastar, mas segurou-lhe pela mão. A mais nova arquejou, surpresa ao ver Jongyeon conduzindo sua mão até uma de suas bochechas, encostando o rosto contra a palma de sua mão. Sua pele formigou com o contato, dobrando a ansiedade que sentia. Ela chorava um pouco, as lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos bonitos.

— Não vai embora, não faz isso comigo de novo. — Pediu com a voz embargada, quebrando completamente o coração da estudante. — Eu não deixei de gostar de você, eu só preciso de um tempo.

— Um tempo…

— Para saber que você realmente está comigo. Que não está mais confusa.

Assentiu, por mais que ouvir aquilo lhe machucasse um pouco. No fim de tudo, merecia um pouco daquela dúvida. Enxugou as lágrimas de Jongyeon com o polegar, acabando por deixar um carinho sutil pertinho dos olhos pequenos e avermelhados.

— Tudo bem. Mesmo com a dúvida… é o suficiente para mim. — Concordou com ela. A mais velha se levantou e deixou um beijo em sua bochecha, envolvendo-lhe o corpo com um abraço quente e apertado. Sentiu-se à beira das lágrimas pela primeira vez desde que tinham começado a conversar e era um pouco constrangedor porque não era um direito seu. Não depois de ter machucado ela àquele ponto. — Vou provar para você, Chen. Eu prometo

[...]

A garota era boa em cumprir promessas.

Ao menos era o que vinha percebendo desde que conseguiram reatar a relação. Havia um grande empecilho que era a falta de tempo, quase completamente consumido pelas datas de entregas de trabalhos e relatórios de estágio, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de driblar aquilo. Nem que fosse mandando um chocolatinho para seu apartamento, nem que fosse indo ao estúdio no fim da tarde para conversar um pouco. Jongyeon por vezes se perguntava se estava indo longe demais com a exigência de que ela provasse para si que era digna de confiança, mas sabia que seu coração só ficaria tranquilo quando fosse a hora certa.

Só não sabia quando a hora chegaria, porque era um pouco ruim com essas coisas, e tinha medo de começar a magoar Minhee com toda a espera. Ela se esforçava todos os dias para deixar-lhe feliz e reconhecia isso, mas tinha medo de beijar a melhor amiga e passar por tudo de novo. Pelos dias ruins, pelos momentos de dúvida e pelo sentimento de rejeição. Odiava sentir esse medo tão irracional. Em uma tentativa de se fazer aceitar o que estava acontecendo, resolveu chamar a mais nova para passar o fim de semana em uma casa de praia que alugou pela internet. Talvez, se esquecesse um pouco da vida corrida no estúdio — eventualmente o bloqueio criativo passou e começou a retornar aos poucos, desenhando e fazendo sessão atrás de sessão — conseguiria superar aquela barreira invisível que existia entre elas.

— Chennie, você está prestando atenção? — A voz de Minhee lhe tirou de seus devaneios. Estava pensando demais enquanto dirigia, os olhos fixos na estrada como se dirigir fosse praticamente automático.

— M-mais ou menos?

Ela suspirou pesado, olhando pela janela. — Não acredito que perdeu a melhor parte da história.

— Me desculpa, meu bem. Estou um pouquinho cansada.

Minhee estendeu a mão e acariciou-lhe o cabelo gentilmente por algum tempo enquanto entravam no perímetro da praia.

— Está tudo bem, acho que eu falo demais, não falo? Vou te dar um descanso por enquanto. — Riu com o comentário, negando com a cabeça. Minhee não falava muito, achava até ela calada demais na maior parte do tempo.

— Assim está perfeito, Min, eu só estava concentrada no caminho e acabei me distraindo.

Encostou na frente da casinha de dois andares, desligando o rádio e parando para apreciar um pouco o barulho do mar. Não era época de ir para aquele tipo de lugar, estavam quase no Natal, mas ainda assim havia algo de mágico e reconfortante em estar na praia. Minhee fitou-lhe, preocupada.

— Você está um pouco pálida.

— É só o frio. — Sorriu para a mais nova, indicando a casa com um acenar de cabeça. — Vamos entrar?

A casa era simpática e constatou com certo ânimo que a estudante tinha ficado muito feliz ao ver a parte de dentro. Ela carregava debaixo do braço um dos livros que estava lendo para tentar diversificar um pouco o que fazia durante o dia, mas quase deixou cair quando viu o jardim cheio de flores bonitas. Havia um banco de madeira do lado de fora, pintado de um rosa clarinho, que por alguma coincidência combinava com a mecha que tinha feito atrás da orelha. Jongyeon riu quando ela mostrou aquilo e pegou a mochila que carregava nas costas, voltando a entrar na casa para subir para o quarto com as malas.

Minhee lhe seguiu, disparando a falar sobre todas as espécies de plantas que tinha identificado do lado de fora — algo que sabia porque tinha aulas de botânica para ajudar em decoração de interiores —, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Ainda estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o verdadeiro motivo para terem viajado tão repentinamente, no inverno, para a praia. Não iria fazer aquela pergunta em voz alta, obviamente, porque Jongyeon parecia estar feliz e não tiraria aquilo dela.

Ela acendeu as luzes do quarto e se jogou na cama de casal, espalhando os travesseiros para todos os lados com um sorriso no rosto. O cabelo loiro ficou igualmente espalhado pelos lençóis azuis, marcando território.

— Vai ficar só olhando? Vem cá, Minhee…

Tirou o tênis e subiu na cama, hesitante, engatinhando para perto da tatuadora. Seu coração batia forte, quase que surrando o peito por causa daquela proximidade um pouco mais íntima. Geralmente evitava tomar iniciativa e até mesmo tentava esconder o quanto gostaria daquilo, mas daquela vez era coisa _dela_. Era Jongyeon, agarrando um punhado de seu moletom branquinho e puxando-lhe para perto devagarinho, uma expressão indecifrável nascendo nas feições bonitas.

Suspirou quando se viu praticamente por cima dela, lutando para não ceder aos instintos que imploravam por um beijo. — No que está pensando?

Não largou o moletom dela. Continuou firme e resoluta no que fazia e se permitiu sorrir para ela, desfazendo um pouco da tensão que havia se instalado no quarto.

— Estou pensando que você, Kim Minhee, é a mulher mais bonita que já vi em toda a minha vida. E eu já vivi bons vinte e seis anos. — Sussurrou, analisando cada reação dela nos mínimos detalhes. Minhee parecia surpresa, as bochechas esquentando e corando com aquela declaração tão repentina. — E que eu nunca quis tanto ficar com alguém quanto eu quero ficar com você.

— Uau, eu… — Respirou fundo e tentou se recompor, se proibindo de ficar cantando vitória. Os olhos até ficaram um pouquinho marejados, mas colocaria a culpa no fato de que estava sensível ao extremo por causa das provas finais. — Chen, você é um anjo na minha vida.

Ela soltou uma risada gostosa, apesar de baixa, e enxugou uma lágrima que acabou caindo.

— Por que você está chorando?

— Eu estou feliz, só isso. — Riu junto com Jongyeon, tirando da frente do próprio rosto alguns fios de cabelo que tinham escapado da trança e começavam a lhe irritar.

Prendeu a respiração assim que sentiu a mão delicada da tatuadora lhe puxar para baixo até que estivessem insuportavelmente próximas. Era gostoso sentir o hálito quente dela contra seus lábios e acabou cedendo um pouquinho ao desejo que sentia, roçando a pontinha do nariz contra o maxilar da mais velha. Ela também prendia a respiração, sentindo cada centímetro de pele se arrepiar com o contato delicado.

— Minhee, posso te pedir uma coisa? — Sussurrou, um pouco desconcertada. Murmurou que _sim_ , _é claro que poderia_ , e deixou um beijo na bochecha da loira. — Pode me beijar? De verdade?

Arregalou os olhos, totalmente chocada com aquele pedido. Alguma hora as coisas dariam certo, sabia disso desde que decidiram recomeçar o relacionamento, mas não esperava que acontecesse naquele momento. Jongyeon estava tranquila por fora, mas morria de ansiedade por dentro. Queria que ela entendesse logo e lhe poupasse de alguns segundos de tortura, mas Minhee mal havia processado o pedido.

— B-beijar? Você tem certeza? Não precisa se forçar a fazer isso só porque…

— Ei, ei, calma. — Falou gentilmente, segurando a risada enquanto acariciava o rosto da mais nova. — Eu quero isso, Min. Não se preocupe, não estou forçando.

Assentiu e esperou um pouco, se demorando enquanto admirava o rosto de Jongyeon. Os olhos dela estavam fechados, sem nenhuma maquiagem naquela noite, e os lábios finos e bem desenhados brilhavam por causa do gloss que sempre usava. Um pedacinho de uma tatuagem nova escapava da blusa vermelha de gola alta, e se lembraria mais tarde de perguntar o que era.

Se abaixou até que seus lábios encontrassem os dela em um beijo calmo, tão calmo que pareciam ter todo o tempo do mundo para fazer aquilo. Jongyeon relaxou aos poucos, a mão que segurava-lhe o moletom deslizando até a cintura e parando por ali, silenciosamente incentivando Minhee a tornar o beijo um pouquinho mais íntimo, se é que aquilo era possível. Sentia-se nas nuvens por finalmente poder estar com a mais velha daquele jeito, algo que não via acontecendo há algumas semanas, quando não mais se falavam.

O beijo se acabou por um deslize da tatuadora, que acabou sorrindo por causa da sorte que julgava ter naquele instante.

— Olhando desse jeito eu até diria que o beijo estava muito bom. — Provocou, retribuindo o sorriso.

Puxou Minhee para mais um beijo antes que ela pudesse continuar falando, sentindo um nervosismo atípico se apossar de seu corpo. Precisava sanar todo aquele tempo sem ela e sentia isso na forma como voltaram a se encontrar, urgentes. A boca da mais nova era como um maldito ímã e foi complicado conseguir parar.

Parou porque não sabia se era a hora certa para deixar que as coisas tomassem um rumo mais _sexual_ , levando em conta que era a primeira vez em que Minhee se envolvia com uma mulher, e também porque queria curtir a noite e dormir juntinho com ela na cama, ver um ou dois filmes e descansar da longa viagem.

— Chen, você fez uma tatuagem nova? — Perguntou-lhe depois de algum tempo, deitada ao lado da mais velha e compartilhando daquela aura gostosa que as rodeava.

— Fiz, você quer ver? 

Ansiosa, assentiu, esperando que ela abaixasse a gola da blusa para que pudesse ver.

Ao invés disso Jongyeon simplesmente tirou a blusa e a deixou em cima da cama, revelando bem mais do que somente a tatuagem nova. Custou-lhe grande parte de sua sanidade não prestar atenção na lingerie delicada, branca — totalmente diferente do que esperava para uma mulher como ela, que sempre estava de preto ou vermelho —, e muito menos nas outras tantas tatuagens que tinha na costela, perto da cintura e na clavícula. Também havia uma entre os seios, mas não encarou por tempo suficiente para identificar o que era porque o estômago se revirou, nervoso com a quantidade de informações na mesma noite.

Virou-se e prendeu o cabelo de modo que não lhe cobrisse o pescoço e as costas, exibindo para ela mais um pedaço da _tela_. Minhee soltou um murmúrio fascinado, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o desenho recém cicatrizado de uma aquarela abstrata cuja paleta de cores demorou um pouco para reconhecer. Era da _Noite Estrelada_ , de _Van Gogh_. alguns pontinhos amarelos abriam caminho entre o azul e o preto, como se tivessem respingado tinta na pele dela.

— É lindo.

— Não é? Estamos experimentando coisas novas, pena que perdi a aposta e tive que fazer desse quadro.

— Está lindo, não diria que é uma referência a isso.

Sorriu pequeno, brincando com a pontinha do cinto que escapava dos passantes do jeans. A mais nova ainda estava um pouco perdida, admirando todos os desenhos e principalmente o corpo da tatuadora. Já imaginava que ela tivesse um corpo bonito, mas não imaginava que seria daquele jeito. Até a cintura, que seguia uma curva na qual poderia derrapar os dedos — e assim o fez, sem perceber que o fazia —, parecia ser algo pensado e feito sob medida. Sua mão experimentou tocar a pele macia uma, duas vezes até que parasse de retirá-la, firmando o toque na cintura de Jongyeon.

— Acha que é demais? — Perguntou, uma nota sutil de insegurança em sua voz. Se referia às tatuagens que tinha espalhadas pelo corpo, mas Minhee não conseguia entender porque sua opinião seria importante naquele assunto sendo que a maioria haviam sido feitas antes de se conhecerem.

— Acho que é perfeito. — Respondeu rapidamente, puxando-lhe e esperando que virasse de frente para ela. Segurou o rosto da outra entre as mãos, tentada a beijar-lhe mais uma vez. — Você é toda linda, Chen, sabia disso?

Ela abriu um sorriso que irradiou por todo o rosto, derretendo o coração da mais nova. Se ela não sabia daquilo antes, Minhee estava fazendo um bom trabalho em lhe ajudar a notar.

[...]

A noite na praia serviu para curar e destravar tudo o que prendia elas à lembrança de um tempo em que Minhee e Jongyeon se machucaram por causa de problemas mal resolvidos. Aproveitaram juntas o nascer do sol e o friozinho gostoso que chegava junto com a noite, e a mais nova comprovou que não havia nada mais gostoso do que assistir televisão enquanto ficava acolhida pelo abraço caloroso da tatuadora. Também conseguiu comprovar que ela tinha uma coleção interessante — para não dizer provocante — de pijamas que tornaram o fim de semana extremamente difícil para si.

Daquele jeito leve atravessaram praticamente um ano juntas. Às vezes tinham desentendimentos mas quase sempre ignoravam tudo e acabavam concordando em resolver suas diferenças com pizza ou alguma outra comida que dava conta de amenizar as tensões. Foi com Jongyeon que teve sua primeira vez com uma mulher, uma noite em que Minhee finalmente desvendou todas as tatuagens do corpo da mais velha e percebeu que se soubesse que seria tão bom jamais teria esperado tanto tempo.

Mudou-se para o apartamento da tatuadora aos dez meses de namoro. Os amigos acharam precipitado, mas havia algo que nascia em seu interior toda vez em que a encarava, uma força engraçada que lhe dizia que era a decisão certa. Não havia erro, ela amava Jongyeon, mesmo que nunca tivesse falado aquilo em voz alta. Ficou umas duas semanas recebendo caras feias de Sehun, que dizia ter sido abandonado, mas no fim deram uma festinha e todos conseguiram confirmar que as duas sabiam o que estavam fazendo.

Só havia um defeito em todo aquele conto de fadas com final feliz.

— Vamos, Minnie, é só uma. — Jongyeon arguiu pela vigésima vez no mesmo dia, parada na soleira da porta do escritório que tinham montado para que Minhee conseguisse trabalhar nos projetos dela com tranquilidade. — Só _umazinhaaaa_ …

Tirou o óculos e encarou a namorada, um pouco aterrorizada com o que ela estava sugerindo desde que fizeram cinco meses de namoro — depois de um pedido super adorável que Jongyeon lhe fez em um sushi bar —. Tomou aquilo como uma permissão para entrar e imediatamente abraçou a mais nova por trás, metendo o nariz no topo da cabeça dela para cheirar o shampoo que usava e que era definitivamente o melhor cheirinho do mundo. Quase soltou o cabelo dela para poder se enfiar mais ainda naquele abraço e mandar para os ares o trabalho que ela fazia.

— Chen, você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto dessas coisas. Eu acho lindo, mas eu desmaiaria só de ver a agulha. — Reclamou em voz alta, deixando a caneta que segurava em cima da mesa de trabalho para enfim virar a cadeira, puxando a mais velha para que sentasse em seu colo.

Ela armou um bico e Minhee se preparou para o teatro extra dramático. O cabelo loiro — agora na altura dos ombros e sem o _sidecut_ que tanto gostava — balançou quando ela abaixou a cabeça, as mechas cobrindo o rosto bonito que se vestia de uma falsa tristeza. Ergueu-lhe o queixo com a pontinha do dedo, e Jongyeon ficou completamente desarmada. Como poderia fazer birra quando ela lhe encarava com aquele sorriso? Seria uma criminosa se o fizesse.

— Eu sei disso, mas eu sou boa… Eu poderia fazer de um jeito que não doeria. Nós temos a pomada anestésica e se eu usar uma agulha fininha pode ser melhor ainda. — Argumentou mais uma vez, apesar de saber que a mais nova era praticamente irredutível naquele assunto.

Suspirou, pesando os prós e contras. Há meses Jongyeon vinha lhe pedindo para que fizesse um pequeno compasso e um esquadro, símbolo do curso que tanto amava, e a ideia não era _tão ruim_. A execução era, sim, péssima.

— _Se_ eu fizer… O que eu ganho com isso?

Ela abriu um sorriso tão grande que Minhee quase cedeu ao jogo sem negociar. Era muito bom vê-la animada daquela forma. — Você ganha uma tatuagem feita por mim, a melhor da cidade. E muitos beijinhos.

— Não posso ganhar os beijos sem a tatuagem? — Indagou, deixando um beijo na bochecha da loira. Ela se afastou, negando com a cabeça.

— Não. Sem dor, sem beijinhos. Essa é a regra.

Levantou-se do colo da mais nova e ajeitou a saia xadrez que usava, aproveitando o olhar estupefato que caía pesado sobre si.

— Chen…

— Eu disse os meus termos, Minhee. — Deu de ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Quanto tempo você consegue ficar sem um beijo meu?

Minhee pegou o casaco que estava pendurado em um gancho ao lado da mesa e apagou o abajur em uma pressa súbita que fez Jongyeon rir. — Vamos, e sem gracinhas antes que eu perca a coragem.

...

O estúdio parecia mais assustador do que se lembrava. Baekhyun e Junmyeon estavam atendendo em suas salas e passaram rapidamente por Sehun, que fazia as vezes de recepcionista quando não tinha nada de melhor para fazer.

Jongyeon ligou o ar condicionado e fechou a porta, tirando a jaqueta que usava e prendendo o cabelo quase que automaticamente. Minhee ficou parada, ainda tentando colocar na cabeça que era uma ideia aceitável enquanto a namorada se movia rapidamente, preparando e esterilizando todos os equipamentos antes de pegar o desenho e fazer o decalque.

Ela tinha uma página especial no portfólio que tinha seis desenhos muito delicados. Um deles estava eternizado em seu tornozelo, a silhueta de uma paisagem praiana. As outras cinco eram referências variadas a Minhee e a coisas que fizeram juntas. Não tinha pretensão de tatuar cinco desenhos, mas sempre ficava toda bobinha quando pensava que tinha um lugar especial no hobby e no trabalho da vida dela. Aquilo significava muito dentro do mundinho delas.

Estendeu o plástico por cima da maca e prendeu bem, sinalizando para que a mais nova se aproximasse. Minhee sentou, as pernas ligeiramente trêmulas, e encarou a loira com um pouco de receio. Jongyeon lhe beijou brevemente, sorrindo logo em seguida.

— Aonde você quer fazer?

— Em algum lugar em que não seja tão doloroso…

— Olha… Podemos fazer aqui. — Ela segurou gentilmente o antebraço de Minhee, em seguida deslizando os dedos pelo corpo dela e indicando as costas e as coxas. — Aqui, aqui e aqui. Você que sabe.

Piscou algumas vezes, tentando raciocinar em cima dos lugares que ela havia sugerido. Na coxa não lhe parecia uma boa ideia, mas o antebraço era uma ótima proposta.

— Pode ser aqui? Pequenininha. — Indicou um cantinho pouco acima do pulso, recebendo um aceno positivo dela. Jongyeon hidratou a pele e raspou os pelinhos quase invisíveis que estavam ali, passando álcool e mais um creminho logo em seguida. — Vai falando comigo pra eu não surtar.

Ela riu, pegando o decalque do desenho que estava em cima da mesa de trabalho. — Eu raspei e limpei a região pra diminuir o risco de rolar uma infecção e para não borrar o desenho. Agora vou colocar o desenho e a gente vai esperar um pouco para que a tinta assente na pele. — Deixou de lado os materiais e fez um carinho na bochecha dela, tentando lhe tranquilizar.

— Hmmm, desse jeito eu vou ter que fazer mais tatuagens.

— Ê carência. Nem parece que tem chamego em casa. — Rosnou a mais velha, sinalizando para que colocasse o braço em cima de um apoio especial e sentasse em uma cadeira de frente para ela. Jongyeon colocou as luvas pretas e pegou a máquina, procurando na gaveta por algo que não sabia o que era. — Para essa tatuagem eu vou usar uma agulha 1.

— O que significa o número? — Estremeceu ao ouvir o zumbido irritante da máquina, retesando o corpo inteiro. A tatuadora segurou sua mão por alguns instantes, fazendo um carinho reconfortante em si com a ponta dos dedos.

— É o número de agulhas. Se fosse uma 05, seriam 5 agulhas formando uma ponta só, se fosse uma 10 seriam dez e daí em diante. Sinta-se sortuda, essa tatuagem vai ser rapidinha. — Riu do desconforto dela, apesar de estar preocupada com a namorada. Se ela desmaiasse de agonia, sentiria-se eternamente responsável por ajudar a terminar de traumatizar a pobre coitada. — Posso começar?

Assentiu, mordendo o lábio inferior. Tentou abstrair o barulho constante da máquina e queria não ter o impulso de olhar o que ela fazia, mas estava muito curiosa. Pôde ver o momento exato em que a mão leve e delicada de Jongyeon desceu e a agulha entrou, colocando o primeiro vestígio de tinta por baixo de sua pele. Foi uma dor para a qual não estava preparada, mas a namorada sabia muito bem que ela se assustaria então não continuou o traço. Apenas tirou assim que fez o ponto e olhou para ela. Os olhos pequenos de Minhee estavam lacrimejando e sua boca estava completamente franzida, como se prendesse um gemido de dor.

Se inclinou para perto dela e beijou-lhe os lábios uma, duas e três vezes até que ela voltasse a relaxar. Minhee fechou os olhos quando ouviu o zumbido se tornar constante outra vez e a namorada voltou ao que fazia, desta vez com mais firmeza. Era o primeiro tracinho do compasso e ele doeu como o inferno.

— Pelo amor de qualquer divindade que exista, por que diabos eu estou fazendo isso? — Choramingou, olhando para cima. Jongyeon não parou porque ela não tentou se mover nem fez sinal para que parasse. — Isso foi uma péssima ideia.

— Você fez porque eu sou a mulher da tua vida. — Brincou, levando poucos minutos para finalizar o desenho do compasso. Eram linhas simples e finas, que não exigiam maiores detalhes. Minhee chorava, mas colaborava muito porque não se mexia, melhor do que muitos clientes que já se debateram ali naquela maca.

O esquadro fez com que mordesse a bochecha com força até arrancar um pouquinho de sangue. Na prática eram poucas linhas, mas cada uma das marcações dos centímetros lhe doía mais a pele já machucada, como se Jongyeon estivesse retalhando seu braço. — Sinceramente, se isso não é uma prova de amor eu não sei o que é.

— Tem que estar muito apaixonada… — Jogou no ar, um pouco reticente. Estava quase finalizando o desenho depois de gloriosos trinta minutos.

— Perdidamente, Chen. Ao ponto de fazer essas burrices. — Concordou, a voz um pouquinho falhada por causa do choro. Aos poucos ia se acostumando com a dor e até conseguiu olhar para a mais velha ao invés de olhar para o que suas mãos faziam.

— Mas essa tatuagem vai ficar uma gracinha, meu bem! Até eu faria.

— Tudo que você faz fica uma graça, não sei o porquê da surpresa.

Jongyeon ergueu o rosto, sorrindo pequeno. Desligou a máquina e começou a limpar o braço de Minhee com zelo, o rosto sereno como sempre ficava quando estava fazendo o que gostava. Aquele momento não era sobre a mais nova fazer uma tatuagem _irada_ ou sobre provar que era corajosa. Era sobre ver mais das nuances da mais velha, sobre apreciar ela nas pequenas coisas que faziam parte da pessoa incrível que havia se tornado. Ela colocou uma bandagem de plástico transparente por cima da tatuagem e sorriu orgulhosa, tirando as luvas.

— E aí? O que achou?

A tatuagem era muito bem feita e combinava até demais com Minhee, a arquiteta mais gentil e bonitinha de todo o mundo. Ela tirou o braço do apoio e olhava para o desenho com um sorriso bobinho no rosto. — Eu amei, Chen. Doeu, mas eu amei.

— Senta ali no sofá que eu vou guardar tudo e te dar uma coisinha.

Obedeceu, e aguardou enquanto ela desmontava o cenário. Tinha se tornado séria mais uma vez, voltando a sorrir após pescar em uma das gavetas uma pomada cicatrizadora e finalmente soltar o cabelo. Era como se estivesse se libertando. Jongyeon se aproximou da mais nova e sentou em seu colo, estendendo a pomada para ela.

— Como é?

— Essa é a minha desculpa para ficar te mimando todos os dias. Eu que vou passar, viu? — Sussurrou, envolvendo o pescoço da arquiteta com os braços. — Você gostou? Me desculpa por forçar a barra às vezes.

— Eu gostei, é óbvio que eu gostei apesar de ter chorado que nem uma idiota por causa de uma tatuagem de três centímetros. — Elas riram juntas, os olhares se esbarrando sem qualquer inibição. — Você não cansa de ser a pessoa mais incrível do mundo?

Conseguiu fazer com que ela corasse um pouquinho, o que era raro para a sempre tão confiante Kim Jongyeon. — Não é bem assim…

— Agora que estamos aqui juntinhas posso falar algo? — Perguntou, interrompendo-lhe brevemente. Sentia o estômago se revirar diante do que estava prestes a falar, extremamente nervosa.

— Pode, _meu bem_.

Então, Kim Minhee foi sincera. O mais sincera que poderia ser; contou-lhe o que sentia que era verdadeiro desde o primeiro beijo que trocaram. Ela amava Jongyeon, amava as tatuagens dela, o sorriso e os olhos calorosos. Amava o talento que ela tinha para desenhar e amava as lingeries pretas que ela inventava de usar quando queria lhe provocar. Também amava um pouco demais quando estavam juntas na cama e recebia aqueles abraços longos, extremamente íntimos, que lhe despiam a alma e o coração.

Minhee amava — agora verbalmente e em conjunto com Jongyeon — aquilo que tinham construído e não mais tinha medo de amar uma mulher.

_Fim._


End file.
